The War A ROBLOX Fan-Fiction
by Impenetrable Darkness
Summary: The Korbloxians are one of the most feared groups in ROBLOXia. The only other group feared as much as them is the Overseers. The Korbloxians want to change that. But when they attack, something goes horribly wrong.


The Korbloxians were a mighty clan. Nearly every clan desired to ally with them, but all failed. They were not only mighty, but independent and boastful.

"Nothing has happened recently," their leader said. "No one dares attack the Korbloxians. I think we should be the ones to strike."

The Korbloxians, always wanting to shed blood, yelled and threw their fists and the air, showing their approval.

"Let's attack the Overseers!" one man yelled out.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself," the leader said. "Commander, thoughts on this?"

"I think it's a good idea," the commander answered. "They are the only other group feared as much as us. We should fix that."

This received even louder yelling. The Overseers were the Korbloxians' rival. They were the only major group not defeated by the Korbloxians. The last time they fought, each group was equally skilled, and they made no progress.

"It's setted then," the leader said happily. "We'll have a meeting tomorrow."

Everyone in the meeting erupted in cheering, thinking to themselves that they were going to beat the Overseers.

*THE NEXT DAY*

The Korbloxians had a very unusual way of getting ready. Strength was their main priority. They woke up and immediately trained. They thought that making a habit of training would help them during battles. And it did. Their constant training made them lethal and deadly.

They all got ready for the meeting, planning what they wanted to say or any ideas they had. The one thing they loved other than physical exertion was strategy. They planned things carefully, whether it was what they were going to do that day, or battle plans.

Their meeting room was very long and tall, enough to fit about 500 soldiers. They built it this way because they expected to have very many soldiers fighting for Korbloxia. The walls were damp from recent rain, and the windows were still wet. The chairs were also wood, and there was one long table throughout the entire building, with chairs lined up beside it.

The meeting started, and every Korbloxian soldier showed up, along with the leader and commander.

"As many of you know, we are planning on fighting the Overseers," the commander said. "But before we attack, we need to make a plan and form strategies. Do we have any volunteers?"

Almost every hand shot up. The leader chose a new soldier, because he wanted to give everyone a chance.

"You there, the rookie," the leader said while pointing at the soldier.

"The overseers use agility, I think?" the soldier whispered.

"What was that you said? I couldn't hear," the leader barked. The Korbloxians were even mean to their own members.

"I said that they use agility! We should try to train our speed," the soldier said loudly.

"Good idea, does anyone volunteer to help train our members?" the leader asked.

This time only a few hands were raised. The Korbloxians were quick, but not as quick as the Overseers. While the Overseers pierced the hearts of their enemies with their dagger, the Korbloxians enjoyed smashing their opponents' heads with an axe. Only a few members of the Korbloxians matched the speed of the Overseers.

"Not as eager this time, huh? Very well, you two can lead," the leader said, upset at the Korbloxians for not being willing to try something new.

The two Korbloxians that were picked put their hand down, somewhat excited but also very scared. They didn't know if their training would help or not.

"So, any other strategies?" the leader asked, already satisfied with the new soldier.

Again, nearly every hand shot up. The leader pointed to a member. The soldier was very excited to share his strategy.

"I say that we attack in the middle of the night," the soldier said eagerly. "They won't expect us then."

The leader seemed disappointed with his answer.

"But won't they?" the leader asked. "The Overseers are known to keep an extra eye out during the night. I say that we attack in the morning, which will make it easier for us to see them. They do have dark armor."

The Korbloxians all nodded their heads in agreement, all except for the soldier.

"Alright, training will start in the afternoon at the usual training facility," the leader said. "Be ready for it."


End file.
